The CPA function of assuring an operator that the matable connector halves have been mated is particularly advantageous on an assembly line where the operator must make connections quickly and be certain that electrical connections are, in fact, made. Additionally, a CPA should be of a compact size, and must eliminate the risk of inadvertent separation of the connector halves by securely preventing deflection of any latches used to maintain the mated condition. The foregoing features are important to the automotive industry, where reliability of the electrical system's connections is essential, and material and labor costs are to be minimized.
A known CPA is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,204. This known connector device provides electrical terminals having matable male and female connector halves, one of which has a resilient, extended lock arm means for locking behind a lock bar of a sized window of the complementary connector half. When the two connector halves are mated, a CPA and an assist device are inserted axially along a track slot. The CPA device includes releasable, resilient lock tab means to retain it in operative engagement with the connectors. This known CPA is designed to provide a means of assuring that the male and female connectors have been fully mated. However, this known device is not readily adaptable to plug housings which include a deflectable latching arm that the operator deflects with his hand or finger. Moreover, once the CPA is fully advanced into its final position, the operator must use a tool to deflect a latching section of the CPA so that the CPA can be retracted and the connector halves can be separated. Additionally, the CPA must be maintained as a separate part from the plug housing until the plug and header have been fully mated such that the CPA cannot be in its fully advanced position relative to the plug housing when this housing is being mated with the header.